Bardock's Survival and a hidden Life
by Unlimited Goku
Summary: Bardock has two wifes, three sons, and power to defeat Frieza with the legendary SUPER-SAIYAN transformation. the question is can he get it done.
1. The Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, however I do own Rila, and character design is loosely based on a girl version of Son Goku. **

**Claimer: Rila belongs to Cool Comics. Incorporated. As well as any more new characters that may or may not appear. **

**Chapter 1: Journey to Earth **

Bardock, the father of Goku, was with his crew, his best friend Tora, his friends Shugesh and Borgos, and his second wife Fasha, conquering a planet for their master Frieza. Then, a master of the disappearing race grabbed Bardock's head before dying. Then, Bardock had gained the ability to see into the near future. Bardock: Fasha, Tora, RUN.

Tora: Wah? Why?

Bardock: That alien gave me the ability to see into the near future, and Dadoria is about to land and slaughter us. Bardock then felt Dadoria land. His teammates were on the way to their pods. Dadoria killed Fasha with an elbow to the stomach, which made her collapse and fall into a puddle of blood. Dadoria then proceeded to kill Tora by launching a simple gesture of chi at him. Then, he finished off the other two by chocking them to death. Bardock then showed up. He seen Borgos dead. Then, he charged his power now read 35,000. Then as he walked forward toward his wicked foe, he seen Shugesh with a X on his stomach, which you could see through his rigid armor. He then powered to 69,000. The enraged Bardock walked past his closest companion, Tora, who was on the ground with a whole in his head. Bardock powered up to 90,000. Bardock was about to release a full-powered assault on Dadoria when he saw the final warrior, his wife, Fasha. Bardock powered up to extremely beyond normal saiyan heights.=, his power was 225, 000, well beyond Dadoria's who power was 21,000. He killed Dadoria with just a punch to the head, which sent the pinkish warrior flying into a mountain, following this, a giant bolder fell on the warrior, thus ending his life. But Bardock didn't think it was over. He said: you scum of the universe, DIE, AND NEVER COME BACK. Bardock blew up Dadoria's body.

Bardock thoughts

I will become a super-saiyan

Destroy Frieza

And be the very best saiyan

I wanna be the very best, that no-one ever was.

To defeat them is my real test, to bring peace is my cause,

I will travel across the universe, searching far and wide

Each saiyan should know the pain Frieza brings inside

I'll find you and defeat you

Super-Saiyans

Gotta fight them all, gotta fight em all Super Saiyans.

Saiyans! It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

You're my worst enemy

In a galaxy I must defend

My pride will pull me through

Every challenge along the way

With courage I will face

I will battle every day

To claim my rightful place

Come towards me

The time is right

There's no better solo team

Hand to hand combat we shall fight

It's always been my dream

Super-Saiyans

End

Meanwhile, on Frieza's ship.

Zarbon: Master Frieza sir, with your permission may I go in search of Dadoria, he's been out for a while.

Frieza: why sure Zarbon, just don't get yourself killed.

Zarbon landed on Kanassa. He encountered Bardock, standing next to a deceased Dadoria.

Zarbon: So, I see, it was you who destroyed Dadoria.

Bardock: Indeed! And I shall do the same to you.

Zarbon: what courage you have.

**Next chapter up soon **


	2. Saiyan Ascension

Zarbon: but yet, you're a weakling. And only a monkey with, quite frankly no intelligence.

Bardock: oh really, read my power.

Zarbon: mine is 33,000 and 50,000 when I transform. You're an ant. Zarbon began charging his power up. He began his transformation. While charging, Bardock blasted him, in which the ki blast engulfed him. Bardock's eyes were blood-red. He was furious. His next target was Frieza. Meanwhile, Rila, the mother of Goku and Raditz, who was on earth with Goku, was worrying. She contacted Bardock telepathically.

Rila: Bar, u alright.

Bardock: Yea. Just furious. Frieza's my next target.

Rila: no, don't do it, you'll die.

Bardock: But we'll all die anyway.

Rila: True, but heal first, then train, then attack. Bar, I'm with u 100%. Although your far from home.

Bardock: thxs.

Rila: Sometimes its hard to know, which way your suppose to go, but deep inside, you know your strong, if you follow your heart you can't be wrong. Sometimes it's hard to see, Just what's your when you find the path that's true,You'll know that's the one for you.

Stand Up!For what is brave!Get ready to fight!Hold-on!We're friends for life!And if we come together as one,Complete the quest that we've will win the battle!

Galactic battles,

Super saiyans

The time is now, the game's begun !Together we will fight as one !Each of us, in our own way,Can make this world a better Up!For what is brave!Get ready to fight!Hold-on!We're friends for if we come together as one,Complete the quest that we've will win the battle!Saiyans!Just when it seems that you are lost and all alone,You will find the courage and the strength to carry if you fall along the way,Have the faith, you'll be okay.'Cause you friends are there for you,Reaching' out to pull you Up!For what is brave!Get ready to fight !Hold on !We're friends for if we come together as one,Complete the quest that we've will win the battle !Saiyans!

Bardock returned to the home planet of the saiyans and warned them of their eventual demise. Bardock took his son, Turles, and the King's son, Vegeta, along with a new comrade, assigned to work with him by the king, who has his own son Brolly, who goes by the name, Parugus. Bardock and his extended saiyan space pod took off, with himself, his son Turles, Prince Vegeta, Parugus, and Brolly, towards Kanassa, which Frieza doesn't know he's conquered. The king, and his other son Tarble, along with saiyan elites, Nappa, and Bardock's eldest son Raditz, took-off shortly after. When all the saiyans landed, most went inside an abandoned house, except the royal family. Vegeta sat on a roof of a nearby abandoned house. Bardock went to a healing station to heal from the battle with Zarbon and Dadoria. Frieza landed, in search upon his men. Frieza encountered the saiyan warriors.

Frieza: you filthy monkeys, you actually had the power to defeat two of my main men, but now u shall taste death with my DEATH-BEAM. Frieza's death-beam pierced through the armor, then body of King-Vegeta. The king fell to his death. Then caused a nearby Vegeta to blow a fuse. He charged up to unbelievable saiyan limits.

Frieza's thought

How could this be

Saiyans are only monkeys

How is he able to pass my first-form power of 530,000 with his 900,000.

Team-Frieza, Frieza

Team Frieza blast-off at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight, Ginyu that's right.

Frieza transformed into his second form, which was felt across the universe by Cooler. Frieza was ready to fight. Vegeta broke his neck with a kick then, waited for him to attack. Frieza then blew up Tarble the same way he did Krillen in the original series. Vegeta turned super-saiyan with a power level of 30,000,000. Vegeta Final-flashed Frieza, to which caused much pain upon the tyrant. Frieza then transformed into his third-form, all his damage.


End file.
